


Vous allez rencontrer un inconnu

by orsenna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disfigurement, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsenna/pseuds/orsenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand le masque tombe, Steve a un mouvement de recul.</p>
<p>Il ne se le pardonnera jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vous allez rencontrer un inconnu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Will Meet a Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300643) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



Au commencement, il y en avait deux.

Deux atouts. Deux soldats. L’un Américain, l’autre Français. L’Américain avait une formation de sniper, le Français d’espionnage et de combat rapproché. Tous deux améliorés par le travail du Dr Zola. Tous deux, en 1945, dans la phase initiale du processus de conditionnement.

Le plan était de les utiliser comme unité, le sniper et l’espion. Puis un incident se produisit. On les avait laissés tous les deux dans la même pièce pendant trop longtemps. Ils conçurent un plan, personne ne sut comment, car à ce moment-là, le Français s’était déjà arraché la langue à force de la mordre.

Ils complotèrent, et attaquèrent le premier technicien qui entra dans la pièce. Ils furent punis. Ils furent battus. Le Français, comme d’ordinaire, fut battu plus longtemps et plus fort. Trop longtemps, cette fois. Il ne passa pas la nuit.

Officiellement, il n’y avait aucune raison pour laquelle les coups portés au Français étaient plus sévères. Officiellement, il n’y avait aucune raison pour laquelle les techniciens apportaient parfois à l’Américain des gorgées d’eau, pourquoi son opérateur lui glissait parfois un morceau de chocolat. Officiellement, il n’y avait pas de motif à un traitement préférentiel dans l’organisation de la programmation de l’Américain. Il n’y avait absolument aucune raison officielle à la mort de cet homme.

Officieusement, le Français était un homme laid, et l’Américain était beau.

Lorsque l’on électrocutait le Français, lorsqu’il se tordait de douleur, lorsqu’il mouillait ses vêtements, lorsque l’on ouvrait sa cage thoracique au scalpel, lorsqu’il se couchait dans ses propres déjections, lorsqu’il appelait sa maman en hurlant, lorsqu’il pleurait dans sa cellule la nuit, on était révulsé. On le battait plus fort. Les gardes qui avaient tué le Français admirent lors de leurs interrogatoires que cela leur avait donné un certain sens de satisfaction, d’abréger les souffrances cette chose.

L’Américain, c’était autre chose. Il avait l’air d’un jeune premier de cinéma, et lorsqu’on le blessait, on prenait conscience que l’on était le méchant du film. On voulait être de son côté. Sa douleur causait de la détresse à qui la regardait. On s’inquiétait pour lui.

On pensait à sa pauvre mère.

Ce serait sans doute passé inaperçu, s’il avait été seul. Son entraînement progressait bien. Cependant, la mort du Français amena le problème du visage de l’Américain aux directeurs. Comment cela adoucissait les autres. Comment ils se demandaient s’il méritait ce qu’on lui faisait.

Les directeurs dirent :  
« Arrangez ça. »

 

*

 

Lorsque le masque tombe, Steve a un mouvement de recul.

Il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

 

*

 

« Buck, fit Steve à la porte. Viens. Juste pour une minute ?

Silence.

— S’il-te-plaît, viens. Juste un café. Ça fait des jours que je ne t’ai pas vu.

La porte s’ouvre. Bucky est dehors en un instant, à quelques centimètres de Steve, le touchant presque. Ses cheveux sont rejetés en arrière et la lumière brille sur son visage. Steve tressaille.

— Ouais, fait Bucky. C’est bien ce que je pensais. »

 

*

 

Son nez est tordu et aplati à gauche. Sa paupière est à moitié baissée sur son œil droit. Une cicatrice blanche et épaisse soulève le coin gauche de sa lèvre. Les gens le fixent dans la rue quand il sort, ce qu’il évite d’habitude. D’habitude, il erre sur le toit de leur immeuble, où il a construit un jardin, il porte des tubes en plastique et des pièces en bois et des sacs de terreau. Il a des plants de tomates là-haut, des concombres et des poivrons jaunes.

Peut-être qu’il aime ça. Peut-être qu’il ne fait que tuer le temps.

Un jour il s’approche furtivement de Steve, le visage tourné sur le côté, les cheveux pendant sur ses yeux, et lui montre une tomate rouge parfaite dans le creux de sa main. Il y a de la terre durcie sous ses ongles.

« Tu l’as fait pousser ?

— Oui.

Il est tellement timide maintenant, atrocement timide. Il ne peut pas regarder Steve dans les yeux. Quand des gens viennent à la maison, il se cache dans sa chambre jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient partis.

— Monsieur Domestique, dit Steve, et il passe la main dans les cheveux de Bucky, qui sursaute comme s’il avait entendu un coup de feu.

 

*

 

La première fois que Sam le voit, il blêmit si visiblement que la blessure se voit même à travers l’impassivité du nouveau visage de Bucky. Sam s’excuse rapidement, et le reste de la rencontre se passe bien. A un moment Bucky sourit. Steve passe le reste de la soirée à essayer de dessiner ce nouveau sourire, essayer de saisir sa tournure étrangement asymétrique. La douceur du coin droit, la torsion aigre du coin gauche.

 

*

 

Bucky rapporte des tomates et des concombres depuis le toit dans les sacs en plastique que Steve conserve après chaque passage à l’épicerie. Parfois, Steve les renifle, surpris par le fait qu’un légume puisse sentir à ce point comme le soleil.

Steve fait de grandes salades avec les légumes de Bucky, de l’huile d’olive et de gros morceaux de feta, et ils s’empiffrent, sauçant le jus avec du pain que Bucky cuit, du pain qui a le goût de la maison plus que tout ce qu’il a mangé depuis 1941.

 

*

 

Quand Steve sort dans le monde, il se sent différent, comme s’il avait fait un autre bond dans le temps. Il est à l’épicerie et regarde les emballages, les motifs soignés, les épaisses couches de plastique protecteur. Il lui faut vingt minutes pour trouver du savon qui ne sent pas trop fort. Dans la rue, il reste cloué sur place à la vue d’un panneau publicitaire. La mannequin est belle. Ses dents blanches font trente centimètres, au moins.

 

*

 

Bucky est debout à la fenêtre, il regarde les gouttes de pluie couler sur le verre. Steve écarte ses cheveux et embrasse la base de sa nuque.

Le dos de Bucky se tend.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je te séduis. Il embrasse à nouveau son cou. Enfin, c’est le plan. Je ne vois pas encore de résultats.

— C’est une blague ?

— Uh-uh. C’est moi, ce bouffon de Captain America. Toujours à faire des farces. Du moment que ça fait rire, c’est ce que je dis toujours.

Buck tourne un peu son visage et le regarde de côté :

— Est-ce que c’est censé être sarcastique ? Tu m’as coincé dans les draps de ton propre lit juste pour m’emmerder, espèce de connard efflanqué.

— Oh, c’est vrai. En fait, tu me connais. Ça avait été une farce très bien planifiée : Steve en est encore plutôt fier.

— Evidemment que je te connais putain.

— Tu es la seule personne au monde qui me connaisse.

— C’est une raison foireuse pour coucher avec quelqu’un, Steve.

— Je t’ai aimé depuis 1936.

Il y a une pause. Rien d’autre que le clapotis de la pluie contre la fenêtre.

— Je t’ai battu là. 1935. »

 

*

 

« Tu as couché avec quelqu’un, non ? demande Natasha. Tu scintilles presque.

Steve sourit, rougit, baisse la tête.

— C’est privé.

Elle lui sourit :

— Uh-uh. Alors, qui est la chanceuse ?

Il cligne des yeux. La fixe du regard.

— Heu. Bucky.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

— Bucky ?

Il sent son visage s’échauffer.

— Je t’avais dit que j’étais amoureux de lui depuis avant la guerre.

— Et bien, il ne ressemble plus du tout à avant la guerre.

Il recule de la table tellement fort que son café se renverse.

— Steve, dit-elle, imperturbable. Il a besoin de quelqu’un qui le regardera sans se languir de qui il était.

Steve redresse sa tasse. Il éponge ce qui s’était renversé avec une serviette.

— Honnêtement, je me languis juste qu’il retourne mon regard. »

 

*

 

Quand ils font l’amour pour la première fois, Bucky s’étire comme un chat, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller et le cul en l’air et dit, « Allez, avant que je meure de vieillesse. » La deuxième fois, ils le font en soixante-neuf. La troisième fois Bucky ouvre Steve avec sa bouche, ils se mettent sur le côté et Bucky lui fait l’amour comme si c’était leur nuit de noces. La quatrième fois, Steve est assis sur le canapé et essaie de tenir plus d’une minute pendant qu’il regarde le cul de Bucky rebondir sur sa bite.

Il met plus d’un mois à se rendre compte qu’il n’ont jamais fait l’amour face à face, qu’ils ne se sont jamais embrassés que dans le noir.

 

*

 

« Tu crois que maman me reconnaîtrait ?

Buck a un accent parfois. Une petite cadence, un reste de son enfance. Il était arrivé à l’âge de cinq ans. Quand il avait rencontré Steve, il était une petite terreur irlandaise, tout yeux bleus et cheveux sauvages, qui fonçait tête baissée dans des bastons avec les enfants américains. Ils avaient six ans, ils jouaient au docteur dans la chambre de l’appartement de Steve, chacun déshabillant et écoutant le cœur de l’autre. Steve donna à Bucky un pronostic très sombre ; Buck, qui avait une connaissance des médecins plus abstraite, disait à Steve que s’il mangeait tout son thé sans faire d’histoire tout s’arrangerait. Steve avait répondu, « Tu manges pas le thé, tu le bois, » et Bucky avait éclaté en sanglots.

Steve apprit à Bucky à parler Américain. Buck apprit à Steve à donner un coup de pied aux couilles à un gars et puis à s’enfuir.  
Son accent ressort de la cave humide de leur lit, maintenant, le visage de Buck caché sous les draps.

— Evidemment qu’elle te reconnaîtrait, répondit Steve, même si honnêtement il n’est pas sûr. Bucky a l’air si différent maintenant. Je t’ai bien reconnu, non ?

Buck prend une inspiration difficile. Son nez obstrue sa respiration, et un incident avec une sorte de gaz a abîmé sa gorge et ses poumons. Quand il parle, on dirait qu’il roule sur du gravier. 

— Il t’a fallu une minute, dit-il d’une petite voix rauque.

— Trente secondes, contrecarre Steve. Tu es toujours toi, Buck.

— Non. Non. Il était beau. »

 

*

 

« Quand ils me l’ont fait, j’étais reconnaissant.

Ils sont en train de manger des fraises avec de la crème et du sucre à gros grains saupoudré par-dessus. Les fraises sont chaudes, tout juste cueillies. Elles ont le goût du sable dans la bouche de Steve.

— Quoi?

— Quand ils ont déglingué mon visage. J’étais reconnaissant que ce ne soit quelque chose de pire. Je ne pensais pas à, tu vois, aux conséquences sociales.

Il lèche un peu de crème sur le dos de sa cuillère. Il est assis et tourne le dos à la table, à Steve, vers la porte.

— C’était vraiment pire après. Ils sont devenus, tu vois. Plus méchants. Une fois que j’étais laid.

Il s’interrompt. La cuillère racle le fond de son bol.

— Je ne les blâme pas vraiment.

Il repose délicatement son bol sur la table. Il lèche un peu de crème sur le dos de sa cuillère. Il est tellement prudent, tellement attentionné maintenant.

— Le côté positif, c’est que plus personne n’avait envie de me baiser. »

 

*

 

Steve fait mettre une chemise à Bucky et le traîne hors de l’appartement, dans un bon restaurant. Pas trop chic, mais pas un bouge ouvert 24 heures sur 24 à 2 heures du matin, ce qui est d’habitude le seul genre d’endroits où Buck accepte de se rendre. Mais maintenant ils sont dans ce joli petit resto italien, sur une banquette comme ça Buck ne peut pas se cacher. Steve lui fait du pied sous la table et gagne un petit sourire en coin. Il porte une chemise bleu marine. Ses yeux sont vraiment très bleus.

« Ça te va bien.

Buck a un petit grognement incrédule.

— Si, c’est vrai. Ça m’avait manqué de te voir sur ton trente et un.

— De la confiture aux cochons, murmure Buck, et prend son menu.

Steve s’emploie à lui rendre le sourire pendant les quelques minutes qui suivent, avec l’aide de deux martinis que Buck boit avant que les amuse-gueules arrivent. Il plaisante, rendant à Steve ses regards. Steve croise leurs chevilles et dit :

— Hey.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis dingue de toi.

Buck rougit. La cicatrice ressort comme une rivière pâle.

— Ouais, ben. La même chose.

— Quel romantisme.

— Aw, vas te faire voir, je suis très romantique.

— Ah oui?

— Ouais.

Il se lève et pose sa serviette sur sa chaise.

— J’ai prévu un rendez-vous très intime avec un urinoir dans environ 45 secondes.

Steve arbore un sourire stupide en regardant le dos de Bucky qui s’éloigne lorsque le serveur vient récupérer leurs assiettes, et demande au Captain Rogers s’il travaille avec le Wounded Warrior Project. Steve travaille avec eux et il est content d’en discuter, mais au fur et à mesure que la conversation progresse, il comprend. Le gamin parle de Buck.

Il déglutit, essaie de garder une voix égale.

— Mon rendez-vous n’est pas impliqué dans l’organisation.

Le gosse bafouille, s’excuse. Buck retourne de la salle de bains.

— Salut chéri, fait Steve.

Buck hausse un sourcil, son regard entre Steve et le gosse.

— Salut, mon lapin, dit-il dans sa voix rauque et mécanique. Le serveur lui jette un regard et tressaille. Buck sourit de toutes ses dents. C’est effrayant sur lui. Il a l’air du méchant dans un dessin animé de Batman.

— Fais attention gamin, si tu continues à tordre ton visage, il va rester coincé comme ça. »

 

*

 

Steve regarde Buck s’affairer sur le toit. Il se tient au-dessus des rosiers qu’il a plantés, il coupe les plus belles fleurs. L’air se rafraîchit, la brise revient. C’est septembre. Buck parle de planter des courges.

Quand Buck a terminé, il pousse les roses vers Steve comme s’il lui tendait un ticket de caisse qu’il aurait fait tomber à l’épicerie.  
Steve cligne des yeux.

« Pour moi ?

— Je vois personne d’autre ici.

Steve les saisit avec precaution, surpris par elles, par leur parfum capiteux, le velours sombre de leurs pétales. C’est la première fois de sa vie que quelqu’un lui offre des fleurs.

— Epouse-moi.

Bucky rit comme une porte gauchie qui se claque.

— Non. »

 

*

 

« Epouse-moi, demande Steve pendant qu’ils mangent leurs céréales.

— Epouse-moi, demande Steve pendant qu’ils détruisent les restes d’une cellule de Hydra.

— Epouse-moi, demande Steve devant la salle d’interrogatoire.

— Non, répond Buck. Non. Pas moyen. Jamais. Jamais.

C’est souvent Steve qui dirige les interrogatoires. Sa stature intimide les gens et qui il est les fait se sentir tous petits. Il est, comme le dit Tony, le père déçu d’une nation entière.

Mais il n’arrive pas à percer ce type. Il ne peut pas le faire. Sa propre déception le diminue. Il sent un crépitement dans ses poumons, une torsion dans son dos.

Bucky entre. Il se nettoie les ongles avec un couteau de combat.

— Salut, fait-il à l’agent de Hydra. Il sourit. Son visage est un masque. J’ai entendu dire que tu voulais rencontrer le méchant flic.  
Steve sort pour ne pas voir.

 

*

 

En tant qu’Avenger, Buck porte un masque. Il couvre toute la partie supérieure de son visage, et ne révèle que sa bouche. Il travaille constamment, se porte volontaire pour mission sur mission. Ses cicatrices se multiplient comme des pissenlits. Il tue et il tue et il tue. Il rentre à la maison dans l’obscurité et se couche contre le dos de Steve.

Steve se réveille un matin pour le trouver là, tout habillé, portant encore le masque sur son visage. Ses genoux sont repliés sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres balafrées entourent son pouce de métal.

 

*

 

Bucky essaie de retourner Steve sur le ventre.

— Non. Allez, Buck. Je veux pouvoir t’embrasser.

Buck hésite. Il dit :

— Ferme les yeux.

Steve ferme les yeux. Buck le baise. Ils s’embrassent.

— Garde-les fermés, murmure Buck. Garde-les fermés, n’ouvre pas les yeux.

Steve tend les bras vers lui. Il essaie d’imaginer son visage. Les yeux bleus, la bouche douce. Il jouit, et il sent Bucky jouir, et il ouvre les yeux. Le visage de Bucky est ouvert, vulnérable, hideux. La carte d’une ville que Steve a quittée et puis où il est revenu, un endroit rasé et reconstruit. Nouveau, familier, à peine reconnaissable.

Bucky le voit regarder. Il tressaille. Il se lève, il s’habille. Il s’en va.

 

*

 

Steve le cherche. Il parcoure les rues. Il hante les restaurants ouverts toute la nuit. Il s’assoit sur le toit et plonge les doigts dans la terre. Il arrose les roses, qui se meurent lentement, leurs pétales tombent avec la température. Il attend.

 

*

 

Il entend les clés de Buck tinter contre le comptoir de la cuisine à près de minuit cinq jours plus tard. Il sort pour l’accueillir. Il dit

— T’es un connard.

Buck dit:

— Je suis un monstre.

— Non, juste un connard.

Il pose la main sur la joue de Buck, tourne son visage vers le sien.

— Epouse-moi.

Buck le fixe. Il déglutit. Il dit:

— Oui.

 

*

 

Il n’y a pas de grande cérémonie. Pas de réception. Juste eux deux, les papiers et le juge. Steve doit maintenir Bucky en place, le garder solide, le garder là. Quand Steve lui passe la bague au doigt, Buck se met à pleurer, ses larmes suivent un chemin tortueux le long du paysage explosé de son visage.

— Voici mon mari, dit Steve aux fêtes, aux banques, à l’épicerie. Les sourcils se haussent. Ils fixent. Leurs sourires se figent.

— Oh, disent-ils tous. Oh.

 

*

 

Buck trouve une chrysalide dans le jardin. Il la montre à Steve.

— Les gens pensent que c’est comme une chambre d’hôtel ou quelque chose dans le genre. Comme si la chenille était bien confortable là-dedans à faire pousser ses ailes. C’est pas vrai. La chenille se dissout, elle se transforme en une putain de soupe d’insecte. Il n’y a plus rien de ce qu’elle était. C’est dur. Une chrysalide c’est comme un broyeur de viande.

— Je trouve ça bien, fait Steve en pensant à une porte de métal qui se referme. Toutes cette possibilité. Ça pourrait devenir n’importe quoi. Un papillon. Un éléphant. Captain America.

Buck lui lance un regard en coin, puis un petit sourire.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit comme ça que la science marche.

Steve hausse les épaules.

— Quand est-ce que j’ai laissé ça m’arrêter ?

 

*

 

Au bout de la cinquième fois que les ronflements de Bucky réveillent Steve, ils en parlent.

— Tu respireras mieux.

Steve regarde Bucky tripoter sa nouvelle tonnelle à vigne.

— Tu pourras courir plus longtemps. Tu pourras dormir toute une nuit sans te réveiller.

— Merde, j’ai peur. J’ai peur de les laisser me charcuter.

— Je serais avec toi. Je mettrais mon uniforme et je menacerais du regard tous ceux qui te toucheront.

Bucky rit.

— Mon héros.

Il fronce les sourcils en regardant la vigne grimpante, en attache une autre partie au treillis.

— J’aurais l’air différent, quand ils en auront fini avec moi.

Steve l’aide à tenir la vigne en place. Il dit :

— Tu as l’air différent tous les jours. »

 

*

 

Buck garde les bandages pendant une semaine, les change seul dans la salle de bains. Et puis, un matin, il arrive dans la cuisine en jean et t-shirt, pieds et visage nus.

Sa paupière tombe. Sa lèvre est tordue. Son nez est droit, symétrique et balafré.

Ce n’est pas son premier visage. Pas son deuxième. Pas joli et pas monstrueux. Quelque chose de complètement nouveau.

« Alors ? demande Bucky. Il donne son sourire en coin. Suis-je un beau cygne ?

— Tu es magnifique. Pas étonnant que je t’ai épousé. Café?

— Merci, répond Bucky, et il embrasse Steve avec sa bouche pleine du goût du dentifrice au moment de prendre le mug.

Steve le regarde s’affairer, couper une banane, verser ses céréales. Il regarde le visage étrange-familier. Il pense à la chrysalide, la soupe en train d’être remuée. L’aile d’un papillon, la trompe d’un éléphant, un bouclier.

**Author's Note:**

> je suis sur [ tumblr ](http://www.orsenna.tumblr.com), toujours pour pleurer sur le sort de bucky barnes ou pour parler de contes de fée
> 
> si la fic vous a plu, vous pouvez rebloguer [ ce post ](http://orsenna.tumblr.com/post/144518459686/vous-allez-rencontrer-un-inconnu-orsenna)


End file.
